


Искра

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Вокруг руины, всюду во славу Рейва сжигают слившихся с машиной, а мне встретился человек словно из другого мира: верит, что остались еще добрые и хорошие люди.





	Искра

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновение: ATL — Искра
> 
> Автор: ErnstWolff  
Текст написан для команды Ориджиналов

Солнце спалило мне всю шкуру. Ночью холод под ребра лез, а поутру жара такая, что я бушлат в руках тащил, и вот моя расплата: загривок и плечи теперь — не дотронуться. Но это ничего, зато до лабы я дошел. Она уже поднималась вдалеке уродливым силуэтом на фоне голубого, безмятежного, словно ничего не случилось за последние годы под его сводом, неба. А от иссохшей враз земли шло тепло радиации, даже колени нагрелись, под кожей ощутимо теплел металл. Но плюс моей зоны отчуждения отрицать нельзя: ни одного человека на многие километры вокруг. Ни стервятников, ни сумасшедших на самоходных танках. Тишина да гладь. Починю глаз — и вернусь на базу. Обратно на базу…

Возле лабы меня ждал неприятный сюрприз. Я сам, еще вместе с полуживым Шляпой, заваривал двери купола. После первого взрыва военные смекнули, что запахло жареным, и выстроили вокруг себя бункер. Закрылись изнутри. Это их спасло и после третьего, и после шестого взрыва. По крайней мере, мы все так думали, ну как все — те, кто выжил и не передох в первые дни после Тишины. Даже я был уверен, что в бункере сидят военные, прячут президентов и тиранов, строят планы, как бы им жизнь наладить и во главе ее снова встать. Мы с Шляпой только через полгода после Тишины рискнули пробраться в лабы, невмоготу было — Шляпа умирал, бредил уже, да и мне не сладко было, радин хоть и циркулирует у меня в жилах, а все равно первое время его было недостаточно. Вот мы и полезли, вскрыли бункер, разрядив предпоследний аккумулятор.

И мы никого не нашли. Бродили по лабе, пугаясь эха собственных шагов, и ждали автоматную очередь в грудь. А ее стрекота все не раздавалось. Не было внутри ни одного человека, испарились все, кого мы себе нафантазировали. Одна только герметичная, закрытая изнутри лаба. Трупов тоже не нашли. Чай и кофе на кухне были нетронуты. Шляпа нервно хихикал и радовался, что после Тишины радиация такая, что до лабы обычный человек не дойдет, а то бы уже все разграбили. А я отвечал: после Тишины, брат, человеки вряд ли вообще ходить смогут… Они смогли, конечно. Живучие, как плесень. Но в те дни нам казалось, что мы одни на всем белом свете остались лязгать заржавевшими суставами.

Шляпа вскоре умер, многовато хватил в первые дни, вот его и сгубила лучевая. А я — нормально. Запоздало понял, что родители меня все-таки любили, хоть и ссылали на год в частную школу с глаз подальше. До земли им поклонился, когда взрывы начались. Радин меня спас. Колени вот помогают каждый день, а то обычные суставы мигом бы развалились. Больше всего родителей за легкие благодарю, без них, сетчатых, фильтрующих, дышать бы не смог песком этим да жаром. Не ценил предков, пока они живы были, а теперь и недели не проходит, чтобы я о них с благодарностью не вспомнил.

В общем, это все лирика. Суть-то вот в чем: мы с Шляпой последний аккумулятор использовали, чтобы лабы обратно заварить, загерметизировать, там ведь и воздух фильтрованный, и вода еще в трубах стоит, тухнет, а самое главное — техника вся идеальная, словно и не было Третьей. Шляпа с ума сходил, а все равно понимал: такое место надо защищать любой ценой и хранить. Я к лабам не приближался вот уже пять лет. И еще столько же бы держался от них, от искушения, подальше, но с глазом совсем засада стала. Не видит — и все тут. Обжег роговицу искрой год назад, все надеялся: пройдет, ну, привыкну к мутному пятну, а теперь совсем слепой на левый стал. Без глаз мне нельзя. Сожрут ведь.

Я осмотрел двери бункера, тянувшиеся ввысь. Кто-то высокий с ними поработал, раз два метра толстенного металла смог прорезать. Похоже на луч, края дверей потемнели. Черт знает, кто смог генератор для луча отыскать на этой земле выжженной. Может, еще какую лабу нашли и вскрыли? Ясно одно: ухо надо держать востро. Я бушлат надел и застегнул, свою болгарку подхватил удобнее и шагнул в темноту бункера.

И тут же обомлел: свет по всему коридору зажегся, светодиоды последовательно засияли, мне дорогу выстелив. Мы же с Шляпой все аккумуляторы, все генераторы отключили, чтобы лабу сберечь. А свет этот выжрет энергию в один миг. Не помня себя от ярости, я пошагал вперед. Пелена перед глазами — алая, будто радиации глотнул. Будто лаба эта — моя личная, а не общая, и это мою энергию воруют, а не общественную.

Вдруг я услышал музыку. Тихую, едва различимую. Старую какую-то, со словами, под такую не станцуешь. Только слов не разобрать, язык незнакомый. Девушка напевала под гитару. Я остановился. Перевел дух. Так. Злость надо поумерить, а то делов натворю. Отключу энергию, только на лазерку оставлю линию, починю глаз. Перед этим выброшу из лабы неизвестного мне меломана. Он, видимо, тоже услыхал, что я иду, и музыку свою приглушил. А, ладно… Я зашел в главную лабу и увидел наконец, кто посмел сюда забраться.

Мониторы все горели. Возле одного спиной ко мне сидел человек: мужчина, волосы короткие, и что удивительно — чистые, отсюда вижу, какие гладкие. Не облысел после Тишины. Таких мало. Но все, кто с волосами не попрощались, ходили со страшными колтунами, не могли расчесать свою сухую паклю. А этот — словно из прошлого призрак, такие волосы теперь встречаются только на выцветших рекламных билбордах.

— Эй, — позвал я. Мужчина не пошевелился, и я гаркнул громче: — Ты!

Наконец его плечи дрогнули, он обернулся, поспешно проводя рукой возле уха, и я встретился с ним взглядом. Мы молча буравили друг друга глазами с полминуты.

Честно, я решил, что у меня глюки начались. Передо мной сидел чистый человек в чистой кофте, кожа у него — гладкая и бархатная, за несколько шагов от него видно, что бархатная. Глаза такие ясные, такие светлые, что мне рыдать захотелось. Я таких глаз целую вечность не видел. Только мутной пеленой подернутые, поплывшие. А еще он улыбался. Нерешительно так, скромно. Вот сука. Спрятался в лаборатории, вскрыл ее, тратит ее и лыбится. Я как мог в себе злость копил, а она все равно испарилась от этой улыбки родом из далеких времен, когда еще Третья не случилась.

— Ты чего тут делаешь? — хрипло спросил я. — Ну-ка выключи все. Быстро.

В его глазах на миг мелькнуло непонимание. Он потер ухо. Я заметил у него в ушной раковине белую точку. Ясно, после Тишины слух потерял… И грабанул лабораторию, ну не мог он аппарат для слуха просто так найти или купить. А может, он — как я? Из тех, кто сплавился с машиной? Не похож. Просто чую, что он обычный. Пляшет в священный рейв вокруг костра да последними словами ругает таких, как я.

— Привет, — доброжелательно произнес он после долгой паузы. — Ты извини, у меня с головой проблемы. Ударился где-то, память теперь подводит, да и реакция, как видишь, замедленная.

Блаженный какой-то. Или внимание мое усыпляет. Я показал ему болгарку и пригрозил:

— Рыпнешься — голову твою тормозную снесу, понял?

И пошел к щиту, чтобы энергию обрубить. Стоило мне повернуться спиной и отойти на пару шагов, как этот чудик пошел за мной, легкие шаги по полу — ток-ток-ток. Я рывком обернулся, замахнулся болгаркой, а он тут же ладони вперед выставил и примирительно сказал:

— Ты не горячись, хорошо? Щиток давно перегорел, я посмотрел — кабель гнить начал. Так что пришлось подключить…

Он произнес какое-то слово, словно на чужом языке, я даже не смог его мысленно повторить. Не опуская болгарки, я процедил:

— Чего?

Он потер виски пальцами. Пальцы у него были длинные, ровные, с чистыми ногтями. Сложно вот так угрожать болгаркой человеку, словно пришедшему из прошлого, доброго мира, где все были хорошо одеты и умыты. А не как сейчас.

— Генератор, — нашелся он. — Портативный генератор.

— Нет такого портатика, чтобы всю лабораторию включить.

— Есть, — заверил он. — У меня — есть.

Я помолчал. Болгарку все-таки опустил. Человек так и смотрел на меня с феерической наивностью, будто я не мог обидеть его и сделать больно. А может, он и прав. Я вот так запросто двинуть призраку прошлого не могу. Тем более — если у него и вправду такой портатик есть… Чем черт не шутит? Мне портатик очень нужен. На базе мне так благодарны будут, если я портатик принесу. Нам на год энергии хватит. Год энергии — это целая бесконечность.

— Ладно, — недовольно сказал я, маскируя удивление и надежду. — Чего ты тут делаешь-то?

— Информацию ищу, — спокойно сказал он.

Дурак. Люди еду ищут, источники энергии ищут, а он — информацию. Кому она теперь нужна? Он, будто прочитав мои мысли, добавил:

— Я же говорил тебе: головой ударился. Не понимаю уже, что происходит вокруг. Может, ты со мной поделишься?

Я пожал плечами.

— Так взрывы и день Тишины, — ответил я. — Совсем тупой, что ли?

— Это я и так знаю, — тихо сказал он. — Впрочем, забудь. Ты что ищешь?

Я молча показал ему на свой глаз. Он, прищурившись, всмотрелся в меня и деловито произнес:

— Тут операция нужна. А средств для нее нет.

— Не надо никакой операции, — возразил я. Меня потихоньку отпускало напряжение. Чудак этот парень, конечно, но опасности в нем нет. Странно, что после всего, что стряслось с миром, я еще сохранил способность удивляться. — Помутневший верхний слой лазером сниму — и все. Буду просто осторожнее. Чтобы инфекцию не занести. Портатик свой одолжи, а?

— Лазер — по глазу живому? В антисанитарии? — растерялся он.

Я, устав объяснять ему очевидные вещи, прошел мимо него в главную лабу. Лазер был на месте, только провод у него короткий, до зеркала далековато. Ну, значит, зеркало придется открепить и поближе перенести… Человек безмолвствовал, наблюдал за мной. Он то и дело появлялся в отражении зеркала, пока я, одной рукой оттянув веки, второй прилаживался с лазером. В теории-то я понимаю, что нужно: отполировать глаз, как будто эта муть — потертости на двери автомобиля. Только сложно это. А я еще и приглядываюсь: где портатик-то? От какого генератора вся лаба работает? Не вижу я громоздкую коробку, хоть убей. Зря я щиток не проверил, соврал этот человек, наверно.

Тот заговорил:

— Ты себя зрения лишишь. Давай я тебе помогу.

— А может, это ты мне зубы заговариваешь, чтоб мне оба глаза прожечь?

— В смысле?..

Озадачился он так искренне, что я почти поверил. Но ведь все люди сейчас считают таких, как я, угрозой. Потому что я сильнее и выносливее, и радиация мне нипочем. Хитро было бы притвориться наивным доброжелателем, подобраться поближе — и испортить мне механизм. Но в одном он был прав: мои шансы поправить зрение — меньше пятидесяти процентов. Я раздумывал недолго, жизнь после Третьей научила молниеносно принимать решения.

— Ну давай, — сказал я, удобнее сел на стуле и запрокинул голову. — Я держу, ты верхний слой снимаешь. Самый тоненький, защитный, только он помутнел.

И я протянул ему лазер. Человек, поколебавшись, словно не предлагал только что свою помощь, приблизился ко мне. Я следил за ним.

— Не шевели глазами, — велел он. — Смотри вверх, на разбитый диод, понятно? Ни в коем случае от него взгляд не отводи.

Он взял лазер, взвесил его на ладони. Руки у него не дрожали. В любом случае, я даже без глаза успею его скрутить и свернуть ему шею. Так что… Я уставился в разбитый диод. Жужжание лазера раздалось над самым ухом.

— Слушай, может, не надо? — неожиданно для самого себя попросил я.

Но человек твердо надавил мне на лоб, заставив положить затылок на спинку стула, решительно оттянул веки в стороны, резко махнул лазером — я только тень успел заметить — и отошел.

Я моргнул. Без защитного слоя все даже лучше видно стало, чем с нормальным глазом. Выпрямившись, я огляделся по сторонам. Слепого пятна больше не было.

— Спасибо, дружище, — обрадовался я.

— Я не понял сначала, что глаз у тебя механический, — тихо сказал человек.

Он вернул лазер в установку.

— Ну ты точно башкой стукнулся, — хмыкнул я. — По-твоему, я бы с обычными глазами в одном бушлате дошел до лабы? Твой-то ОЗК где?

Проигнорировав мой вопрос, человек поинтересовался:

— А что еще? Кроме глаза?

— Радин в крови, конечно. Коленки, легкие, да и пальцы у меня усиленные, родители постарались меня максимально укомплектовать. Хира такого нашли крутого, что даже шрамов не осталось, — похвастался я.

Человек слушал и кивал, словно впервые слышал о слившихся с машиной. Я, закончив бахвалиться, спохватился:

— Так портатик-то где? Еще такие есть?

— Больше нет, — покачал головой человек.

— Жаль, — вздохнул я. Поначалу хотел портатик у него силой отобрать, а сейчас передумал: с глазом он мне все-таки помог, да и, в отличие от многих, не считал меня тупой агрессивной железкой, а вроде как за равного держал, человеком меня считал таким же, как и он. Грустно только, что портатик у этого лопушка наивного отберет кто-нибудь другой рано или поздно, не такой добрый, как я. Вслух я произнес: — Мне на базе бы пригодилось. Пойду, заждались меня уже…

— На базе? — встрепенулся человек. — Другие люди?

— А что? — напрягся я.

— Просто… других людей давно не видел. Я словно один в этом мире. Возьми меня с собой, — попросил он. — А я портатик потом тебе оставлю.

Я нахмурился. Человек, будто угадав мои мысли, торопливо заговорил:

— Я никому вреда не причиню. Хочешь — вообще заходить к вам не буду. Но тогда расскажи мне о мире. Я правда ничего толком не знаю. Урывками помню.

Подозрительно это было. Но сейчас многие с ума сходят, и он тоже, видимо, свихнулся. Но он хотя бы не буйный. Опять же — чистый, весь аккуратный, значит, человеческое не потерял, не зарос грязью… Сейчас ведь самое главное — чистым быть, чтобы кожа струпьями не пошла, а зараза внутрь не пролезла. Кто брезгует гигиеной, кто воду только пьет вместо того, чтобы на себя лить, долго не живут. Они возле огня коптятся, думают, жар тоже микробов убьет, а в результате хуже только себе делают. Ходят обожженные, как куски мяса зажарившиеся, и сукровица с гноем из всех щелей сочится.

Я бы, наверное, отказал человеку. Плюнул бы на него с портатиком. Но он вдруг дотронулся до моего плеча — на мгновение, тут же смущенно руку убрал, но меня все равно будто током передернуло. Давно уже никто меня не трогал, только пытались схватить, чтобы убить.

А это — человек. Настоящий. Теплый. Чистый. Осколок давно потерянного мира. Жаль будет, если он подохнет.

— Хорошо, — сдался я. В его глазах вспыхнула радость, и я поспешил ее поумерить: — Идти будем быстро. До базы несколько дней пути, а с тобой, наверно, и вовсе целая неделя. А меня ждут на базе. Меня очень ждут на базе. Будешь слушаться меня беспрекословно, раз у тебя память отшибло. Как я скажу — так и сделаешь. Если не дойдешь — пеняй на себя, я тащить тебя на горбу не буду. Понял?

— Понял, понял! — радостно воскликнул он. — Ты не беспокойся, я уверен, что хлопот тебе не доставлю. Тебя зовут-то как, дружище?

— Не дружище, — предупредил я. До конца ему все равно я не верил. — Звали по-разному. В последний раз Серым, — вспомнил я. Шляпа меня Серым все называл. А себя — Желтым, что с него, чокнувшегося, взять.

— А я — Марат, — приветливо сказал человек-Марат и протянул ладонь, словно мы только встретились.

Я посмотрел на его руку. Белую, ухоженную. И аккуратно взял ее своей заскорузлой ладонью.

*

Портатик уместился у него в рюкзак — такой он был плоский, маленький. Я глазам своим не поверил. Марату пришлось снова подключать портатик к лабам и доказывать, что он может снабжать энергией такое огромное здание. И все равно в башке не укладывалось. Я попытался расспросить, откуда Марат взялся, с какого континента его к нам занесло, но он качал головой: память отшибло. А может, он один из тех, кто в лабе забаррикадировался годы назад? И были у них новейшие разработки? Но почему тогда больше никто не очнулся, не вышел из спячки? Или его послали разведать, что с миром стало? Мысль эта зацепилась за мозги, побежала по проводам, но я вскоре ее выбросил. Плечи оттягивал рюкзак с припасами — набрал из лабы, но взял только самый минимум, остальное оставил на будущее. Если что случится и я до базы не доберусь, то пропадет не так уж много. Мы снова заварили бункер, хоть Марат и предлагал его оставить открытым — мол, придут же другие люди, и не будет у них с собой болгарки…

— И хорошо, что не будет, — наставительно сказал я. — Прогуляешься со мной — и живо вспомнишь все. И согласишься со мной.

Марат печальными глазами молча укорял меня. И пусть. Мне-то какое дело до его жалобных взглядов.

ОЗК на нем висел как мешок, и Марат все неуклюже поддергивал его. Я не выдержал и крепко затянул все ремни, пока костюм не присосался к его телу, а потом постучал ему по шлему, и Марат запоздало опустил забрало. Через свист респиратора слышалось его дыхание. Да как он вообще до лабы добрался, раз забыл о шлеме? Тут подыхали мгновенно, в этой зоне. Трупы пятилетней давности встречаются на каждом шагу. А он — вышел, как на прогулку.

Дорогу нашу трудно было назвать увеселительной. Солнце поднялось в зените, висело раскаленной сковородой, давило на голову. С меня сто потов сошло, прежде чем удалось добраться до района, где раньше высотки стеной стояли. А теперь — одни остовы торчат. И камни повсюду, камни и осколки. Все равно от остовов падала тень, и стало немного легче. Марат тащился за мной бодро, только спотыкался через шаг — неудобно ему в ОЗК было. Но сделать привал он не просил, только свистел респиратором. Мне легкие иногда жечь начинало, но я виду не подавал. Только надеялся, что радин меня выручит, как всегда выручал.

К вечеру, когда до заката оставалась пара часов, мы присели в тени проржавевшего, остановившегося навечно автомобиля. Марат тут же поднял забрало.

— Ты чего? — всполошился я и потянулся, чтобы опустить его обратно, но Марат отстранил мою руку.

— Все нормально, — заверил он. — Я уверен, что ничего не случится.

И действительно: он спокойно вытер пот со лба и глубоко вдохнул. Так прошло несколько минут: он отдыхал, а я всматривался в него. Я неуверенно предположил:

— У тебя, наверное, тоже радин. И фильтры.

Он пожал плечами.

— Так из-за чего взрывы были? — спросил он словно между делом.

Я достал из рюкзака воду и протянул ему. Марат присосался к горлышку бутылки жадно, и я не нашел в себе сил одернуть его и приказать экономить. Он раскраснелся от жары, но румянец на его щеках был вполне здоровым, не лихорадочным, не сигнализировал, что начинается лучевая. Обычный румянец человека после посильной физической нагрузки. Марат наконец напился, завинтил крышку и передал воду мне. Он взглянул на меня своим чистым, нездешним взглядом и повторил, будто извиняясь:

— Правда, Серый, у меня не память — а решето. Названия государств, стрелявших, помню, количество взрывов — помню, а почему? Зачем? Зачем, скажи на милость, было хорошую, зеленую планету превращать в пепелище? Людей стольких калечить… губить.

— Хорошую? Зеленую? — Я хмыкнул, глядя в его честные глаза. — Ты точно не из прошлого? Пару веков назад она, может, зеленой и была. А к Третьей… — Я покачал головой. — Ты забрало-то опусти. Нечего геройствовать.

— Мне кажется, что она была зеленой, — сказал Марат, пропуская мои слова мимо ушей. — И города были такими просторными, удобными. Люди друг другу улыбались.

— Тебе приснилось, — фыркнул я. — Города были запружены так, что люди постоянно локтями сталкивались и грызлись друг с другом. А деревья выпиливали, на их месте парковки строили, машину поставить постоянно негде было. Горы мусора и высотки нагромождены. Не прояснилось у тебя в голове?

— Прояснилось, — грустно сказал Марат. — Да, кажется, все так и было…

— А взрывы — перессорились мы. Не смогли ресурсы поделить. И решили: раз нам не хватает энергии, так не доставайся ж ты никому. А соседи подумали: ударим первыми, пока и нам не прилетело. Перессорились все, как собаки, и началось. Только в день Тишины все прекратилось, когда ядерные заряды иссякли. Вот и вся история, — зло закончил я.

Марат отвернулся и опустил забрало.

— Пошли дальше, — глухо сказал он. — Тебя ведь ждут на базе.

— Да, меня ждут на базе…

Мы тащились через город до темноты. Холод опустился неожиданно, навалился так, что застучали зубы. Прилечь бы, завернуться в теплое одеяло, уткнуться носом в мягкую подушку, закрыть глаза и не открывать пару недель. А по возможности — пару десятков лет. Тогда, может, вокруг станет хоть чуточку получше. Чтобы жить, а не выживать.

Я ведь не знаю, зачем телодвижения совершаю, зачем лямку свою тащу. Поначалу вроде казалось, что завтра обязательно станет лучше, выйдут на свет лидеры стран, организуют для нас убежища, проводят по безопасным коридорам туда, где никому не больно и не страшно. Годы шли, а этого все не происходило. И вот тогда, именно тогда, а не в день Тишины, пришло отчаяние. Я все чаще трупы стал встречать — самоубийцы сигали с высоток. У них культ даже ненадолго зародился: тот, кто в полете жизнь закончит, тому Рейв вечный. Собаки суеверные, и без них вокруг мрак, а с ними — и вовсе откат в Средневековье…

Когда высотки закончились, я стал внимательнее всматриваться в крыши домов, но, как назло, ни на одной не было бака с водой. Плохо дело. Мне казалось, здесь еще они оставались. Солнечные батареи или украли, или сломали. В этом мы все от самого первого взрыва до сегодняшнего дня: раз я не могу использовать, то и другим не дам, пусть дохнут.

— Привал, — объявил я возле более-менее сохранившегося дома. — Дежурим по четыре часа.

— Я могу первым, — вызвался Марат. — Я еще долго не засну.

— Нет, первым я дежурю. Я в темноте лучше вижу.

Я постучал себя по виску, напоминая, что с машиной слился. А Марат… Он шел так легко и дышал спокойно без шлема. Наверное, все-таки тоже слившийся, иначе на полпути бы упал и больше не встал. Но как он может не помнить прошлого? Себя не помнить? Голову мне дурит. Может, всю ночь не спать? Или дождаться, пока он захрапит, — и дать деру. Черт с ним, с отдыхом, и не такое бывало. Зато сам буду в безопасности и на базу врага не приведу.

При воспоминании о базе потянуло в груди. Я скучал по ним. Очень скучал.

Поднявшись по щербатым ступеням в подъезд, я навалился плечом на скрипучую дверь. Магнитный замок уже не работал. Марат шел следом за мной по коридору так тихо, словно летел. Звуков не доносилось ни единого. Необитаемый домик. Все-таки близко он к зоне, не рискуют сюда забредать адепты Рейва, а такие, как я, предпочитают вокруг себя выстроить железный забор, так, чтобы никто не пробрался. Так что отдохнем спокойно.

Я выбрал квартиру на втором этаже. Прошел по кухне, усеянной осколками, проверил все шкафы и ящики, предсказуемо ничего не нашел. Марат застрял в жилой комнате. Я выглянул в окно. Темно. Пусто. Хорошо. Я вдруг кое-что вспомнил и позвал:

— Марат!

Он не отозвался. Пришлось идти самому.

Он стоял посреди комнаты спиной ко мне: неподвижный, с опущенными плечами. Я и сам немного удивился. Чуть-чуть, я все-таки привычный к такой ерунде.

Все стены от пола до середины, до уровня моего живота, были исписаны черным маркером. Цифры, а под ними — слова. В одном месте обои почернели, обуглились: прямо в комнате жгли когда-то костер, жгли так давно, что начисто выветрился запах. А в остальном в этой пустой, разграбленной комнате остались лишь слова, чей-то посмертный дневник.

Начинался он у двери. Дата. «В громкоговоритель объявили день Тишины. Сирены смолки. Мама вернется через три дня».

«Тишина стоит второй день. Очень больно. Выйти не смогла. Мамины друзья собрали вещи. Мама вернется через два дня».

«Мама не вернулась».

«Мамы нет уже шесть дней».

Иногда этот отсчет нарушали бытовые записи: кончились хлопья, рвало желчью, ножка почернела. Я читал, не в силах оторваться. Марат поворачивался всем корпусом, скользя взглядом по тексту.

Потом у той, что писала на стенах, начались галлюцинации. «Мамы нет сорок семь дней. В окне ждет солдат, раздулся, черный. Предлагал вынести меня на руках. Уползла».

Этот солдат преследовал ее три дня, потом пропал. А может, она просто привыкла к галлюцинациям и не считала нужным их описывать. Я дочитал до предпоследней строчки, она обрывалась на середине стены. «Внизу голоса. Пришли люди».

— Ее спасли, — сказал Марат, но без особой радости.

Я вздохнул:

— Да нет… Добили.

Марат провел ладонью по лицу и отвернулся.

— Знаешь, давай уйдем отсюда, — глухо попросил он.

— Зачем? Нормально же. Обзор хороший. Место есть.

— Я тут спать не смогу.

Я бы поспорил с ним, но не стал. Казалось мне, что его не переубедить. Только время потеряю. Мы ушли в другую квартиру, в ней в окна пялилась луна, но там, к счастью, никаких настенных дневников не было. Марат снял ОЗК, разложил его на голом полу и лег на бок, подложив ладони под голову. Я немного постоял рядом, глядя на него.

— Глаза-то закрой, — посоветовал я. — С открытыми глазами нормальные люди не спят. Кстати, — вспомнил я. — У тебя музыка играла, когда я тебя в лабе нашел.

Марат сел, засунул руку в нагрудный карман, что-то небольшое, с коробок спичек, вытащил и бросил мне. Я поймал. Пластиковый прямоугольник, кнопка посередине — и вокруг нее еще несколько. Маленький экран. Я нажал на кнопку, и экран зажегся. 23:57.

— Это что, настоящее? — поразился я.

— В смысле?

— Время. Время настоящее?

— Наверное.

Настроение у Марата было паршивое, так и сквозила эта дремотная тоска в его голосе. Я приставать не стал. Ушел на кухню, вытащил из рюкзака пистолет и уселся на подоконнике. Через разбитое окно тянуло холодом, и я плотнее закутался в бушлат. Повертел в руках прямоугольник. У меня часы давным-давно разрядились, да и у всех остальных выживших тоже. Настоящего времени больше нет. Я понажимал на кнопки. Музыка заиграла все та же, которую я слышал в лабе. Слова непонятные, но мелодия красивая. Сообразив, как этот пластиковый квадратик управляется, я заставил его замолчать. Бережно припрятал его во внутренний карман, подпер подбородок кулаком и стал смотреть вдаль.

*

Марат проснулся сразу же, как только я тронул его за плечо. Небо уже стало насыщенно-синим, близился рассвет. Глаза у меня слипались. Пистолет я положил в карман. Поначалу хотел отдать Марату, но передумал. Я вроде бы доверял ему, но здравый смысл сказал, что не стоит принимать поспешных решений. Стоило прилечь — и я тут же заснул.

Как всегда, с кошмарами. Все эти взрывы. Мне-то повезло, я был за городом, в меня не попало. Но все равно отпечатались в памяти бесконечные очереди белых окровавленных людей, ожидавших помощи нервных, изможденных медиков. Я и сам был в бригадах первой помощи: перевязывал, направлял к машинам врачей, успокаивал. Все, кто не сбежал, делали, что могли, хоть и желали лишь спрятаться, затаиться, никогда больше не выходить на улицу. Мы думали, что бить будут по самым людным местам. А били везде. Без разбора. Между взрывами — бомбардировки. Изрешетили всю землю. Я часто думал: а может, стоило сразу же малодушно прыгнуть в машину, купить за баснословные деньги несколько канистр топлива — и ехать, ехать не останавливаясь? Ради чего я остался? Ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как умирают люди, которые еще совсем недавно выходили на марши ненависти к таким, как я, и мне подобным? И все равно я остался. Правильно сделал. Молния в одно и то же место не бьет. Атомные бомбы в ту же воронку не отправляют.

Разбудили меня голоса. Один, незнакомый, говорил:

— Отдай. Жалко тебе, что ли. Ты молодой, сил полно. А я старик уже. Ты отдай мне баночку еще одну. Я ее съем, тебя трогать не буду. Ты отдай только. Вот еще одну. Ну что же ты. В Рейве все помогают. И ты помоги. У тебя еще машина есть. Машине есть не надо…

Марат возражал:

— Нет у нас никакой машины. Это последняя. У меня больше нет. Вот, смотрите, пустой рюкзак…

— Баночка есть. Знаешь, как хорошо? На костре подогрел. Ножичком открыл. Съел. Как хорошо. Так что баночку отдай. Мне хорошо будет. Ты молодой, тебе плохо не бывает. А я старый. Ты отдай…

Я рывком поднялся, пистолет сам в руку прыгнул. Нарочито громко топая, я вошел на кухню, прицелился в старика и гаркнул:

— Пошел вон!

Марат вздрогнул, быстро посмотрел мне в лицо и перевел взгляд на черное дуло пистолета. Весь он напрягся, напружинился, того гляди прыгнет на меня. Старик же, стоявший перед Маратом, почти прижавшимся лопатками к стене, с интересом меня разглядывал, ничуть не испугавшись.

— А! Машина, — сказал он. — У тебя, наверное, еда есть. Баночку-то старику отдай. Тебе не надо. Ты не ешь. Ты топливо хлещешь. А мне нужно. Мне без баночки никак. Ну, где у тебя поклажа? Отдавай. Тебе не надо. Давай. Показывай.

— На хер отсюда иди, — тихо сказал я.

Старик, лысый, с непомерно большой головой, смотрел на меня круглыми глазами. Карманы его куртки оттопыривались — весь рацион, который Марат прихватил из лабы, выцыганил. Мразь старая…

Я в один шаг подошел к нему, сунул пистолет себе за пояс и запустил руки в карманы его куртки. Старик не сопротивлялся, улыбался только глупо. Все банки я пихал в руки Марату. Он прижимал их к груди. После четвертой банки я сунул руку в нагрудный карман старику, и тогда он завопил:

— Эту не трожь! Это моя! Машина, ну-ка брысь! В Рейве нельзя! Нельзя!

Он верещал так истошно, что я на шаг отступил. Старик проворно засунул ладонь в тот карман, на который я посягнул секундой ранее, и вытащил из него белый, спрессованный комок известки. Оглядываясь на меня, старик отошел в угол кухни, присел там на корточки и вцепился беззубой челюстью в известку, пытаясь разгрызть.

— Что же вы делаете… — севшим голосом произнес Марат. Банки полетели у него из рук на пол. — Вот, возьмите…

Он протянул одну старику, но тот уткнулся в угол, защищая свою известку.

— Пошли, — устало сказал я. — Солнце уже встало. Разбудил бы меня сразу, как тут этот псих появился…

— Мы же не можем так просто его оставить, — беспомощно сказал Марат, глядя на старика. — Он камни ест — настолько голодный.

— Он не голодный, — начал раздражаться я. — Мы с тобой — голодные. А он — каннибал. Они все, кто человечину жрут, начинают с ума ходить и штукатурку со стен слизывать. Пошли, пока он на нас не кинулся.

Я поднял с пола все банки, сунул их в рюкзак Марата, взял самого Марата за локоть и потащил в комнату. Дверь в кухню затворил. Будь я один, я бы ее и подпер чем-нибудь, чтобы уж точно уйти спокойно. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что мой блаженный спутник дурниной заголосит, если я так сделаю. Мы похватали вещи и сбежали по лестнице вниз, подальше от этого безумного дома.

Какое-то время шли молча. Я, перевесив рюкзак на грудь, разыскал в нем зубной порошок, покатал его во рту и сплюнул. Предложил Марату. Он с душераздирающим вздохом принял коробочку у меня из рук. Все так же на ходу я сполоснул лицо водой, совсем капелькой, чтобы проснуться окончательно. Вода испарилась с кожи мгновенно. Солнце опять стало припекать. Но все же мы уходили из города, и становилось легче дышать, легче идти. Дорога, лишенная вздыбившегося асфальта, была притоптана множеством ног.

— Насчет каннибализма — это ты всерьез сказал? — вдруг угрюмо спросил Марат.

— А таким разве шутят? — лениво отозвался я.

Марат помолчал, а потом выпалил:

— Кем надо быть, чтобы людей поедать? Как вообще до такого дойти можно? Общая беда сплотить должна, нужно за каждую жизнь бороться, а не убивать друг друга, не размахивать пистолетом…

Я уже попривык к его юношескому максимализму, хотя парень — мне ровесник. Я с насмешкой глянул на него и ответил:

— Марат, ты марши ненависти тоже забыл? Да этот хрен старый до взрывов и Тишины в колоннах сапогами асфальт топтал, призывая убивать таких, как я. Они сейчас в своем Рейве считают, что раз у тебя колени артрит не поразил, то тебе и есть-пить не надо, и боли ты не чувствуешь. Они ловят слившихся с машиной и ритуально сжигают, а потом из пепла неорганику выковыривают. Они нас сожрали бы еще десять лет назад, если б государство немного слабины дало. А оно под их напором сдавалось, гайки закручивали. Таких, как я, не осталось почти. Последнюю операцию мне за морем делали, мама постаралась.

Я замолк. Мама с раннего возраста артритом стала страдать, у нее очень болели и раздувались пальцы. Поэтому она и настаивала, чтобы меня слили с машиной. Чтобы меня уберечь от таких проблем, как у нее. Она и предположить не могла, что все это спасет мне жизнь после Третьей. А я, помнится, противился, скандалы устраивал. Хотел быть таким, как все. Чтобы меня в школе за своего приняли, чтобы в колледже преподаватели на меня косо не глядели. Дурак я был неблагодарный. Но что уж теперь жалеть о былом…

— Неужели ты всего этого не помнишь? — спросил я. — Ты обманываешь меня, Марат.

— Нет, — возразил он. — Я ничего такого не видел.

— Ну-ну. Что же ты видел?

— Реки, — безразлично ответил Марат. — Закат над рекой. Леса…

— Герметичные, ага.

— Нормальные леса, — возразил Марат. — Люди по ним гуляли, на самокатах катались…

Я хмыкнул и похлопал Марата по плечу.

— Хорошо же ты головой ударился, дружище. Ты зачем банку еды старику отдал?

Марат на секунду смешался, словно уже забыл утреннее происшествие, и ответил:

— Как же я мог не отдать? Если он так голоден, что камень ест. Я не знал, что он каннибал. Я следил за дверью, а он через балкон пролез, начал просить еды. Может, ты ошибся, Серый, и никакой он вовсе не каннибал, а? Просто старый, бедный человек.

— Бедный здесь я. Давай костер разведем и пообедаем.

*

На запах еды стягивалось все живое. Сначала боком подошла полуслепая, облезшая собака. Я ложкой зачерпнул тушенку из банки, вывалил на землю. Собака вылизывала землю так, словно хотела яму языком выкопать. Я прикрикнул на нее, и она, все так же боком, неуклюже, отошла в сторону, но из виду не скрылась: надеялась, что перепадет еще что-нибудь. После собаки, на которую Марат поглядывал настороженно, спикировала птица — маленькая пичужка. Прыгая вокруг нас, она пару раз чирикнула, а потом заковыляла поближе. Вот ее можно было бы подстрелить и зажарить, она, в отличие от псины, вряд ли ядовитая… Но я не стал. Слишком близко к городу. Опасно.

Марат дочиста выскоблил свою банку, собрал все содержимое со стенок и оставил на траве, а банку бросил в костер. Задумчиво сказал:

— Собака ведь дождется, пока мы уйдем, и примется банки вылизывать. Всю морду себе исцарапает, если их просто так оставить.

— Ты всерьез о ней беспокоишься? — Я искоса глянул на Марата. Его лицо за день покрылось легким загаром. Глаза казались еще светлее от этого.

— Я обо всех беспокоюсь. О собаке, о том старике, о тебе. Неправильно это — когда человек выживает и борется за каждый кусок хлеба вместо того, чтобы достойно и с пользой каждый день проводить.

Я засмеялся. Не потому, что было смешно, а нарочно, надеясь этим Марата отрезвить, чтобы он понял, насколько смехотворны его речи. Блаженный, точно блаженный. Его, наверно, рейвисты отловили, пару раз головой приложили и бросили. Как он выжил? Что он помнит? Не знаю. Живет, наверное, в мире фантазий.

Но все же мне с ним было сподручно. Такой чистый, удивительный человек. После Тишины я ни разу такого не встречал. Тянуло к нему, как к осколку прошлого, безопасного и сытого. Надо привести его на базу. Познакомить со своими. Может, ему понравится. Я бы, наверное, был не против, чтобы со мной такой человек жил. Я бы закрывал глаза, слушал его и представлял, что взрывов не было. Что все по-прежнему.

К вечеру начали сгущаться тучи.

— Надо скорее укрытие найти, — озабоченно сказал я, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько у нас осталось времени до дождя.

Марат, достававший меня после обеда расспросами и совсем недавно притихший, легкомысленно ответил:

— Если немного покапает — ничего страшного. Высушим одежду над костром.

Я остановился, Марат тоже встал. Взяв его за плечи, я проникновенно произнес:

— Ты совсем дурачком-то не прикидывайся. Руки в ноги — и шуруй быстрее, ясно?

Видно было по его обескураженному лицу, что он ничего не понял.

Нет, я могу понять его вопросы об истории. Ее забываешь первой, а Рейв ее переписывает так, что не угонишься, в каждом племени — свои сказки. Но уж элементарные-то вещи он не мог забыть? Дурит меня.

Я отпустил Марата, махнул рукой и ускорил шаг, внимательно оглядывая все дома, встречавшиеся по пути. Парковки, заставленные ржавыми, наполовину разобранными корытами, никак не кончались, а в воздухе уже пахло дождем, даже не дождем — ливнем. Вдалеке, у нас за спинами, сверкнуло. Докатился грохот грома. Нет, не успеем до таунхаусов добраться, да и крыши у них повально дырявые. И до коттеджей — тем более не успеем… А как бы хорошо, работай еще машины. Останься хоть одна тачка, чтобы на нее вскочить — и умчаться от надвигающейся грозы. Но все автомобили умерли, восстановлению не подлежали.

Я наконец заметил вдалеке буханку с внушительным кузовом и, кажется, целой еще крышей. А если сверху жести навалить…

— Побежали, — скомандовал я и припустил вперед.

Я рассчитывал, что первым окажусь у буханки, огляжусь, найду, с какой машины сорвать прогнивший капот, чтобы накрыть им кузов. Но Марат, к моему удивлению, не отставал, дышал легко, словно спортсмен. Он даже будто бы порой замедлял бег и дожидался, пока я, задыхаясь, держась за бок, догоню его, и улыбался. Но в серой дымке я не был уверен, что правильно различил его выражение лица.

У буханки была выломана задняя дверь, видимо, кто-то уже спасался в ней от дождя; но, к счастью, дверь оставили здесь же, прислонив ее к колесу. Мы бросили рюкзаки внутрь кузова и стали торопливо обходить соседние машины. Марат снял с одной капот, а я отломал дверцу у легковушки. Закинув их на крышу буханки, где она совсем истончилась, щерилась облупившейся краской, мы забрались внутрь. Дождь начал накрапывать, несколько капель попали мне на бушлат. Новые дыры опять зашивать придется… ОЗК Марата пострадал чуть меньше, но на спине все равно расползалась дырка.

Ладно. Это называется «отделались малой кровью». Могло быть хуже.

Дождь гремел по крыше, тыкал твердыми настырными пальцами в жесть. Через дверь, которой мы прикрыли буханку из двери, сочились холод и влага, капли воды попадали через щели. Забившись в самый угол, где было посуше, а лапы ливня не могли достать, мы с Маратом молча ждали, пока это прекратится. Марат, стащив ОЗК, держал его на коленях и разглядывал дыру. Потер ее пальцем, вздохнул.

— Ты оденься, — посоветовал я. — Околеешь сейчас. Простудишься — и все. Вряд ли выживешь.

— Выживу, не беспокойся, — рассеянно ответил Марат и сердито отбросил ОЗК на пол. — Что это за такой защитный костюм, раз он от дождя расползается!

— Обычный. До Тишины нормально справлялся, наверное.

Я кутался в бушлат. Ноги и руки леденели. Ливень, похоже, зарядил на всю ночь, придется куковать здесь и зубами стучать. Костер разводить внутри не из чего, все сиденья давно сняли и утащили, да и страшно: вдруг буханка, вопреки всему, загорится с нами вместе? Глядя на Марата, я замерзал еще сильнее. Он сидел в своей светлой тонкой кофте, белая лебединая шея беззащитно торчала из воротника.

— Надень ОЗК, — снова попросил я. — Сил нет на тебя смотреть…

И зубы мои непроизвольно застучали от холода.

Марат с жалостью посмотрел на меня.

— Укройся сам, — сказал он и подал мне ОЗК. — Мне совсем не холодно.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов, он подобрался ближе к двери, где сквозило, и сел там, обхватив колени руками.

Мы молчали. А о чем было говорить? Марат не сыпал вопросами, видимо, и он утомился от болтовни, а мне спросить у потерявшего память нечего. Так и ждали, пока кончится дождь. Спать я боялся. Во сне можно насмерть замерзнуть. А от грохота дождя по крыше и вовсе свихнуться недолго.

Марат вдруг высунул руку в щель. Я, не успев подумать, бросился к нему и оттащил за плечи от двери. Он, не удержав равновесия, упал мне на грудь спиной.

— Ты чего! — зло крикнул я.

Марат торопливо поднялся, попытался было распрямиться упругой пружиной, но задел головой крышу буханки. Ойкнув, он дотронулся до затылка ладонью и медленно сел. Я раздраженно отчитал его:

— Куда руки тянешь? Да будь ты хоть трижды беспамятным, уж дыру-то в куртке от дождя помнишь!

— Ничего не случилось, — без малейшего недовольства сказал Марат.

Я не поверил. Схватил его запястье, притянул к себе ладонь и в полутьме кабины вперился взглядом. И вправду — ничего. Кожа все такая же белая, нежная, как в первую встречу. А у меня от первой же капли дождя, попавшей на кожу, уже язва бы краснела свежим мясом… Я обалдело уставился на Марата.

— Что у тебя за кожа? — поразился я. — Ты откуда? Где такую делать научились?

— Я ниоткуда, — пожал плечами Марат. — Я не помню. Я просто шел по городу и оказался в лаборатории…

Я покачал головой. Закутался плотнее в бушлат и отполз в угол, где не так сильно дуло с улицы. Нет, быть такого не может. Кожу у нас никто не заменял, ни в одной стране, даже в самых свободных, где сливались с машиной почти бесконтрольно, не научились еще таким технологиям. Глаз, колено, легкие — это все просто и понятно, отточено на тысячах, миллионах операций, но кожа… Как же ему ладонь не разъело дождем? Я с подозрением оглядывал Марата, но он опять отрешенно уставился в узкую щель между дверью и кузовом, смиренно наблюдая за дождем.

Под утро я все-таки задремал. А проснулся от кристальной тишины, меня подбросило словно; я обнаружил, что под головой у меня — свернутый ОЗК. На миг я испугался, что Марат пропал, что его похитили, но в той тиши, что разлилась над парковкой, я услышал шаги.

Я выбрался из кузова, оглядываясь. Марат бродил между машинами, заглядывал периодически то в одну, то в другую. Он заметил, как я подхватываю свой рюкзак бреду к нему, и помахал рукой, улыбаясь. Когда я приблизился, он отрапортовал:

— На этот раз никаких гостей. Вся еда на месте.

— Ты хоть спал? — спросил я.

— Немного, — улыбнулся он.

— Тогда в путь, — хмуро сказал я. — И так задержались из-за дождя. А меня ждут на базе.

Вновь обивая ноги о щербатую дорогу, мы побрели вперед. Марат спрашивал, кто же остался на базе, а я туманно отвечал, что, может быть, расскажу позже. Делиться с ним ничем я не хотел. Пока что незачем рисковать. Может, он и не дойдет со мной. Передумает по пути и вернется в лабы. Или вовсе на Рейв побежит. Кто его знает.

День выдался хороший. Нам никто не встретился, сходки рейвистов я обходил стороной, солнце будто меньше жгло затылок. Видимо, и вправду говорят, что озлобилось оно на города, а области почти не трогает. Стоило покинуть каменную клетку — сразу же легче стало. Вот поэтому рейвисты и сидят там, где раньше были дачи и коттеджи… Я и сам подобное место занял. Приехал в загородный дом дожидаться родителей, подозревая, что никогда их не дождусь. Заняться было нечем, и я укреплял дом как мог, чтобы от взрывов он не так сильно дрожал. Мне, по большому счету, несказанно повезло. Атомные гремели далеко от меня. Обычные не попадали. У меня были силы и время, чтобы сколотить себе бункер. Невероятное везение.

Марату ничего я, конечно, не рассказал. Это не те вещи, о которых болтать станешь. Я скупо перечислил количество взрывов, их примерное местоположение. О первых трех я точно знал, в стране еще связь работала, новости выходили, четвертый к нам попал, а о последующих я только догадывался.

К вечеру мы залегли в выросшей здесь желтой, хрупкой траве, потому что вдали шли люди. Целый караван людей: мужчины и женщины, каждый тащил на себе свой скарб. Они целенаправленно двигались цепочкой. Марата явно тянуло к ним, он тоскливо смотрел на процессию, изредка бросая на меня вопросительные взгляды. Я не отвечал ему. Пусть сам решает. Я ему уже сказал, как относятся к слившимся с машиной. Меня сразу растерзают, по мне видно, что я избежал лучевой, язв у меня на лице нет, дышу свободно, без респиратора и ОЗК. И по Марату тоже догадаются, что он насквозь прошит неорганикой, пусть даже и сам об этом не в курсе. К счастью, ему хватило ума лежать тихо, видимо, все-таки он прислушивался ко всему, что я ему рассказывал. Мы лежали в молчании часа два, чтобы убедиться, что люди точно ушли.

Потом сели. Потягиваясь, Марат пробормотал:

— Не может быть, чтобы эти люди были так опасны, как ты говоришь. Они же… тощие, несчастные, нищие. Что они могут сделать?

— Выстрелить, например, — подсказал я. — Расстрелять тебе обойму в живот, обвязать веревкой и потащить на Рейв. Будут танцевать вокруг костра, на котором жарится твое тело, и просить у вселенной прощения за то, что ты посмел слиться с машиной. Они так и сделают.

Марат, вздохнув, поднялся на ноги, одернул надоевший ему ОЗК и затянул лямки рюкзака. Он шел вперед ожесточенно, вбивая подошвы ботинок в землю так, словно она его чем-то оскорбила. Я двинулся за ним.

— Я тебе верю, — заговорил Марат. Горько звучал его голос, горько. — Я и сам видел эти ритуальные костры. Подумал: не все люди такие. Эти просто сошли с ума. А теперь повстречал тебя — и понял, что вы разделились пополам. Такие, как ты, кому проще выживать; и те, кому сложнее. Они вас ненавидят. А вы сделали хоть шаг навстречу им?

— Ну конечно, пополам, — фыркнул я, ускоряя шаг вслед за Маратом. — Таких, как я, — одна сотая часть, может. А скорее, меньше. К нам всегда относились хуже некуда. Некоторые еще пытались прибиться к людям, помочь им, и погибли все. Нет ни единого способа, чтобы мы подружились. Только не после Третьей.

— Такая хорошая планета. Столько людей. А вы ее сгубили. И сейчас делаете только хуже.

Я поймал Марата за плечо, дернул на себя. Он обернулся и обжег меня взглядом.

— Угомонись, — тихо сказал я. — Ты тоже в этом участвовал, потеряшка. Хватит на меня злость свою изливать.

Он расстроенно свел брови.

— Извини, Серый, — так же негромко, почти шепотом, ответил он. — Легко мне осуждать, когда сам я ничего не видел. Просто жалко. Должен же быть способ подружиться, начать сотрудничать, а не резать друг друга. Ты же смог с теми, кто тебя на базе дожидается…

Я все никак не мог отпустить его плечо, хотя он уже перестал злиться, и держать его было незачем. Но я совсем забыл, какие они — люди. Так давно людей не касался, что теперь почти невозможно заставить себя отойти на шаг и убрать руки мои жадные.

Но я все-таки смог. Смог отстраниться — и мы пошли дальше.

После заката я наконец увидел то, что искал: дом, у которого еще сохранился бак для сбора воды на крыше. А где бак — там должны и фильтры быть. Я ускорил шаг, обрадовавшись. Думал, что до базы придется терпеть пот и грязь, и готов был смириться, все равно еще день пути остался, если привалов не делать. А теперь обрадовался, как ребенок. Показал Марату рукой на бак — пусть тоже видит.

Дом был разрушен изнутри, но стены у него оказались крепкие, хозяин много лет назад на совесть постарался. Окна, конечно, выбиты, но никаких осколков — то ли прибрался кто, то ли в рамах некогда был пластик, вдруг взлетевший в цене к концу мирной жизни. Я залез на крышу через дверцу в косом потолке второго этажа и подобрался по скользкому шиферу к баку с водой. После вчерашнего ливня он был почти полностью залит, желтая пижма солнца не успела выжечь. Присев на корточки, я исследовал конструкцию. Фильтры были целы. Но я на всякий случай всыпал в бак сухой радин и стоял еще несколько минут, смотрел, как белые крупицы растворяются в воде и, чем черт не шутит, делают воду пригодной не только для омовения, но и питья. Когда радин растворился, я окинул взглядом горизонт. Ни единого огня. Рейвисты новые рядом не завелись, значит. Базу мою еще отсюда не было видно, но я знал, что до нее — двадцать часов пути. Если отправиться рано утром, то следующую ночь я буду спать дома…

С Маратом.

Мы все-таки дойдем вместе. Я впервые отчетливо осознал, что буду идти с ним, даже если он начнет задерживать меня. Я все равно доведу его до базы.

Потому что он живой. Настоящий. Такой же, как я. А мне такие не встречались вот уже вечность.

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. К ясной человеческой речи, к гуманности, к этическим осколкам прошлого. Рядом с Маратом так просто закрыть глаза и очутиться в добром, довоенном мире. Я в последний день даже ни разу не вспомнил о портатике, из-за которого изначально и согласился взять Марата с собой. Так мало времени пролетело, а я свыкся с ним настолько, что готов и на базу его впустить.

Просто я чувствую, ясно вижу: он — хороший. В мире, не знавшем ни взрывов Третьей, ни Тишины, мы могли бы стать лучшими друзьями. Он мог бы учиться вместе со мной в пансионе. Его родители могли бы вести бизнес вместе с моими матерью и отцом, и я бы обязательно привязался к Марату, восхищался бы им — интеллигентным, умным парнем.

За всем этим выживанием и отчуждением я забыл себя настоящего. Того молодого человека, воспитанного и начитанного, которым гордилась мама. Который все время был собой недоволен и стремился к большему, старался через голову прыгнуть, чтобы стать лучше. Что во мне осталось после Третьей? Дурной характер да ограниченный запас слов. Больше той ругани, которой я владею виртуозно, в новом мире и не надо. Но теперь у меня будет Марат. Ему понравится на базе. Он подружится со всеми. Это будет наш маленький островок цивилизации.

Я спустился в дом умиротворенным. Марат уже проверил комнаты и шкафы, нашел свалявшееся одеяло, но вынес его во двор — слишком воняло. На полу он расстелил свой ОЗК и мой бушлат, разулся и ходил босиком. Ноги у него… Ноги такие же холеные, как руки. Будто эти стопы по облакам лишь гуляли. Я тупо таращился на его пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями и пропускал мимо ушей все, что Марат говорил. Что-то про кухню, ага… про сквозняки… ерунда какая… Про единственный относительно теплый угол. Я поднял наконец на него взгляд и невпопад сказал:

— Ага.

Он смотрел на меня со спокойной улыбкой.

— Ты совсем утомился, — сказал он. — Куда, спрашиваю, могли идти те люди? Везде ведь одно и то же.

Я не сразу понял, что он интересуется процессией, от которой мы прятались в траве.

— За океан, наверное, — ответил я. — До меня доходили слухи, что якобы за океаном не было взрывов и там экология лучше, да и коммуникации люди налаживают. Только я не верю. Бомбы были везде. Семь взрывов. На каждый континент. А кому-то и больше досталось.

Марат кивнул.

— Да, за океаном не лучше… Что с водой? — резко сменил он тему, но я успел заметить грусть, скользнувшую по его лицу.

Я гордо провел его в ванную, словно своими руками там плитку клал и трубы проводил, и торжественно повернул кран. Вода, конечно же, не полилась, и я еще полчаса, матерясь, пытался понять, где труба засорилась или, того хуже, оборвалась. К счастью, нам повезло. Душевую лейку пришлось отодрать, да и толку от нее не было, но у нас в распоряжении был огрызок трубы, торчавший из стены, и из него лилась вода, стоило только крутнуть рычаг.

Я умел расходовать воду экономно, поэтому мылся первым. Обработал себя и просроченным адезом, хотя радиация ко мне не липла, и простым мылом — хорошо я в самом начале жизни после Тишины маркет ограбил… До сих пор на базе три ящика кускового мыла осталось. Тщательно завернув рычаг, я по-собачьи встряхнулся. По жилам словно кровь словно быстрее заструилась. Настроение поползло вверх, да и энергии прибавилось. Что мне до людей, которые зовут меня машиной и ненавидят? Плевать. У меня есть база, есть вода и мыло, есть Марат. Я отлично устроился. Повторяя это, как мантру, я голым пошел в комнату. Сначала обсохну, потом оденусь…

Марат сидел, прислонившись к стене. Я поймал себя на мысли, что ожидал увидеть у него в руках книгу. Или планшет. Или смарт. Что-то обычное, что пропало после Тишины. Но Марат просто отдыхал, прикрыв глаза. Услышав мои шаги, он поднял взгляд и тут же его отвел, явно смутившись.

Эх, что ж он все никак не признает, не сознается, что он тоже — слившийся с машиной. Глаза ему редактировали, иначе бы он в этой тьме кромешной ничего не увидел. А он различает все детали, как я. Обычные люди так не могут.

— Там еще полно воды, — сказал я. — Адез и мыло я оставил в ванной. Плескайся, сколько хочешь.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он. — Мне много не надо…

Он, проскользнув мимо меня, ушел. Я немного постоял возле зияющей дыры окна, но быстро замерз и, натянув кофту, прилег на бушлат. То ли случайно, то ли намеренно Марат расстелил ОЗК и бушлат рядом, соорудив из них одну кровать. Я провел ладонью по грубой ткани ОЗК, но, конечно же, она уже была ледяная, да я и не надеялся почувствовать тепло тела Марата. Но все равно эта мысль гвоздем влетела в мозг, сверлом вкрутилась в сердце, и оно забилось быстро, куда быстрее обычного.

Сколько лет у меня никого не было? Страшно подумать. Мне повезло. После взрывов я, наверное, стал бесплоден, но потенция сохранилась. А у рейвистов, как говаривал Шляпа, пока не помер, не стоит больше и стоять никогда не будет, и поэтому они из двух доступных человечеству искусств и утешений — секса и смерти — довольствуются лишь последним, и множат его, и множат.

Я задремал — ненадолго, чутко. Очнулся сразу же, как услышал едва различимую поступь по полу. Обернулся. Марат. Он шел осторожно, стараясь не разбудить меня, но, заметив движение, уверенным и широким шагом приблизился ко мне. Наклонился, расправляя ОЗК, словно простынь на кровати натягивая, и лег.

Лицом ко мне.

Чем не приглашение.

И все же я не решился. Ржавый мой механизм, неповоротливый, потерявший подвижность, не позволил сделать ни единого шага к тому, чего хотела та угасающая искра, что крылась внутри. Мне подумалось, что после Тишины тот огонь, который делал нас всех — и рейвистов, и слившихся с машиной — людьми, начал угасать и постепенно превратился в искорки, а скоро и вовсе погаснет. Мне уже не стать обратно человеком. Рейвистам — тем более. Мы — просто биологический вид без разума, заточенный лишь на выживание, на отправление естественных потребностей, и ничего больше.

Я лег на спину и закрыл глаза. А как мне хотелось, чтобы эта искра горела и дальше, чтобы от нее все внутри жгло, заставляло работать. Как мне нужна эта искра. Но после Тишины возврата нет.

И только на грани сна, когда я уже почти провалился в свои кошмары, меня будто подбросило с пола. Дошло, что я настолько расслабился в компании человека, живущего прошлым, что даже не подумал о том, что кто-то должен бодрствовать и следить, чтобы никто на нас не напал. Марат лег спать, словно ничего в этом такого не было и опасности не существует, он жил по забытым правилам, когда двери надежно запирались на замки, когда люди не убивали других людей, боясь наказания; и я обманулся его спокойствием, я заразился этим восприятием нормальной жизни, как должным. И эта искра, гаснущая в моей груди, разгорелась ярче. Затопила обида. Может, Марат и прав. Нам надо было искать пути взаимодействия, помогать друг другу, а не разбредаться в разные стороны с ненавистью в сердце. Сидя в темноте, я никак не мог отдышаться от накатившего чувства.

Марат завозился, точно его разбудило мое прерывистое, шумное дыхание. Приподнявшись на локте, он сонно спросил:

— Беда?

— Нет… пока нет.

Я посмотрел на него, на нечеткие в тьме контуры его лица. Он перевел на меня взгляд. Вот что важно: не дать искре погаснуть. Не дать этой поганой постжизни захлестнуть меня снова. Я резко наклонился к Марату и прикоснулся к его губам своими.

На мгновение он замер, словно окаменел. Я ждал удара. Но его не было. И тогда я перестал сомневаться и поцеловал его по-настоящему, так, что внутри все загорелось, голову снесло от близости человека. На шею мне легла нежная, ухоженная ладонь. Придавив Марата к полу всем своим весом, я лихорадочно обшаривал его тело, никак не мог насладиться ощущением живого, теплого, настоящего. И еще важнее было, что я чувствовал ответную реакцию. Ладонь, забравшуюся мне под кофту, прикосновение к спине — мягкое, словно: успокойся, не торопись, впереди вся ночь. Губы — касания бабочки по щекам и линии заросшей челюсти. И твердый, скрытый нижним бельем член.

Все получилось быстро, жадно. Ждать я не мог, терпения у меня всегда недоставало, а сейчас — и подавно. Марат выдохнул, когда я прикоснулся к тонкой горячей коже, и стиснул мое плечо. Он весь был гладкий и чистый, такой хороший, словно ангел, спустившийся с небес, — я подумал об этом в горячке и поразился, что во мне еще живы какие-то знания о древних верованиях… Его пальцы в ответ дотронулись до меня — жаждущего, почти умоляющего. И я выломался в истоме, все мое заточенное под выживание тело обнажилось, наружу — весь внутренний мир. Я зажмурился, чтобы из искусственных глаз не брызнули органические слезы. Словно ощутив эту сиюминутную слабость, Марат легко перекатил меня на спину и навис сверху. Он скользнул кулаком по моему члену, поцеловал — и этого хватило, чтобы сперма выплеснулась мне на живот. Почти не отдавая себе отчета, я ласкал его, приоткрыв глаза, — и смотрел, как он ловит ртом воздух, не издавая ни звука, и то и дело прикусывает губу.

Потом мы сплелись в объятиях — прячась от холода, от всего мира. А когда я проснулся, уже било в окно солнце. Марат сидел на подоконнике, обхватив колени руками, и смотрел вдаль.

*

Мы не то что спорили — но пытались навязать друг другу каждый свою точку зрения. Солнце пекло, я то и дело утирал пот со лба, а Марат подставлял горячим лучам лицо и довольно жмурился. Он говорил:

— Люди всегда остаются людьми. Их просто нужно подтолкнуть. Показать, как правильно. Кто-то должен вести за собой. Подавать пример. Понимаешь, Серый? Если бы ваши власти остались живы и говорили без устали, без отдыха о том, что сейчас самое главное — сплотиться, быть добрыми, то вы бы не убивали друг друга.

— Ну да, конечно, — хмыкнул я в очередной раз, и Марат раздраженно дернулся — его мое «конечно» успело за полдня достать. — Мы бы просто сначала перебили властей, это всегда было у любого народа идеей фикс, а потом — всех, кто оказался бы рядом. Так устроен человек. Еще сто лет назад марши ненависти были запрещены, а потом их узаконили. По-моему, один этот факт о многом говорит.

Марат вздохнул.

— Нет. Я верю, что еще не поздно. Еще можно кого-то спасти… Тебя. Таких, как ты. Увезти далеко-далеко, где природа не погибла, где воздух не отравлен. А потом и всех остальных. Не все потеряно. Тебя и тех, кто на базе. Кто тебя ждет на базе?

— Да разные… — отмахнулся я. — Маленькие, большие…

— Там и дети есть? — обрадовался Марат. Он даже взял меня за руку и остановился, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза. Улыбка у него была до ушей.

— Пойдем уже, — проворчал я.

Он не шел — летел. Мы наскоро перекусили перед закатом и решили, что продолжим идти, осталось-то всего ничего, часа три. Утомившись, почти не разговаривали. Я берег искру, сверкавшую у меня в груди, в самом сердце. Все еще забавно было видеть восторг Марата и его наивную веру в человечество. Хотя бы потому, что увозить не просто некого, но и некуда — вся планета в руинах и сочится ядом. Но помечтать… Разве мог я запретить ему мечтать?

Сам я уже давно не мечтал. Поначалу еще были надежды, что все как-то образуется, не может же такого быть, чтобы эта война стала последней? Чтобы весь мир превратился в руины, а человечество разбежалось по разным углам лишь для того, чтобы устроить засаду и перебить себе подобных. Мне все мерещилось по ночам, что я слышу голос, разносящийся из громкоговорителя, голос, сообщающий, что ситуацию взяли под контроль и бояться больше нечего. А потом эти сны окончательно вытеснили кошмары. Стало ясно, что лучше уже не будет, и все, что я могу, — лишь выживать. Заливать топливо в желудок-бензобак, перерабатывать сложные молекулы и выделять тепло, работая над защитой базы. Ни целей, ни желаний. Ни планов, ни развития. Просто машина, отрабатывающая свой срок. Может, рейвисты правы. Может, таких, как я, действительно нужно пускать на переплавку первобытным пламенем. Потому что они-то, настоящие люди, целиком органические, нашли после Тишины себе утешение в Рейве, я даже изредка наблюдал издалека, как они пляшут вокруг костра, поют свои странные песни, и ветер приносит от их пиршеств запах жареного человеческого мяса — подношение неизвестному новому божеству.

Ночь окутала нас с Маратом плотным звездным коконом. Теперь, когда не резали глаза яркие вывески и световые столбы, на небо словно хлынули все звезды галактики, истыкали черное покрывало белыми точками. Я вполголоса спросил у Марата:

— Какие-нибудь созвездия можешь найти?

Марат, не сбиваясь с шага, поднял голову.

— Могу, — ответил он. — Но все чужие…

Я так и не понял, что он имел в виду. Может, большую часть жизни он на другом континенте провел, в другой стране. А здесь оказался недавно. Или сказывалась его ушибленная голова, растерявшая все знания о нашем мире.

Вдали показался частокол заборов, остовы коттеджей — остатки былой роскоши. Наш с родителями коттедж стоял почти в самой середине, и это всегда злило отца, потому что он не хотел видеть соседские рожи каждое утро из окна. Но соседи нарастили вокруг домов высокие непроницаемые заборы, и отец уже ничего не видел, кроме разноцветных листов жести. Все это пригодилось мне после Тишины. Сам дом я разобрал, а в гараже, просторном, на две машины, мотоцикл и вездеход, оборудовал жилье. Потому что стены толще. Потому что защищать проще. И пока что база моя все невзгоды выдерживала.

В воздухе запахло дождем, издалека докатился рокот грома.

— Уже пришли, — весело сказал я Марату.

Хотя… ему-то дождь, кажется, не так страшен, как мне. Но поверить в это сложно.

Он взбодрился. Мысль о базе, похоже, его тоже грела, пусть он и ожидал встретить на ней людей. Я перелез через забор и изнутри отпер дверь, пропустил Марата. Он с интересом оглядывался, пока я отодвигал тяжелые плиты от входа. Тяжело. С каждым разом все тяжелее. Пот стекает по шкуре ручьями, мышцы рук горят. Но ничего не поделаешь. Пока могу — буду закрывать дверь на время своих отлучек. А когда силы кончатся… тогда я, наверное, и подохну.

Утерев рукой пот со лба, я отпер дверь — замок простенький, врезной — и сделал Марату приглашающий жест.

Он шагнул в темный проем и замер. Я включал генераторы, скопившие энергию от солнечных батарей, щелкал выключателями, но и сейчас, без света, Марат наверняка видел моих питомцев: стальные и алюминиевые, у кого-то четыре лапы, у кого-то — два колеса. Неподвижные изваяния, которым суждено ожить. Марат спустил с плеч рюкзак. Он так и не произнес ни слова, и я занервничал. Свет наконец зажегся. Я торопливо заговорил:

— Смотри, они все двигаться могут. Только подключить бы к твоему портатику… А пока — только рычагами.

Я пошел вдоль друзей. У Первого двигались лапы и шея, если повертеть рычаги, а у Второго — только хвост. Я поначалу не соображал, что делаю, но к Девятому уже получилось собрать кого-то, похожего на собаку. До настоящих роботов далеко, однако это лучше, чем ничего. Я посмотрел на Марата.

— А где же люди? — растерянно спросил он. — Кто тебя ждал на базе? Железо? Железо, а не хорошие, добрые люди?

Я погладил Девятого по морде. Не обижайся, дружок. Марат здесь новенький… И все же его слова задели меня. Я огрызнулся:

— А где ты видел хороших и добрых людей? Последние люди, пришедшие ко мне, хотели моих друзей на запчасти вместе со мной разобрать… Еле отбился. Вон, подарок мне на всю жизнь оставили!

Я сбросил бушлат, задрал кофту, показывая кривой шрам от ножа под ребрами.

Марат безмолвно смотрел на моих друзей. Взгляд его равнодушно скользил по мордам и лапам, по шипам и начищенным, блестящим бокам.

— Ну, хоть не машины для убийства, — проронил Марат.

Он опустился на колени возле своего рюкзака, вытащил портатик и положил его на пол. Помедлив, выставил в ряд оставшиеся банки с едой. По крыше застучал дождь.

— Что не так? — спросил я. — Чего ты хотел увидеть? Что здесь коммуна какая-то, что мы здесь новый мир строим? Все в одиночку выживают. Либо объединяются в группу и во славу Рейва поджаривают и жрут других людей. Не могло же тебе настолько память отбить, чтобы ты ожидал чего-то другого.

— Я не ожидал, — сказал Марат и поднялся, отряхнул колени. — Надеялся. Так будет вернее. Нужно отдохнуть. Я устал.

Говорил он отстраненно, от воодушевления его и следа не осталось. Я пожал плечами. Мы оба выдохлись от долгого пути. Я разложил диван, плюхнулся на него, заняв одну половину. Марат выключил свет и сел на пол рядом.

— Ты спи, — сказал он. — Не обращай на меня внимания. Мне необходимо подумать.

— О чем? — буркнул я.

Марат не ответил. И черт с ним. Виноватым он меня не заставит себя чувствовать, вины моей ни в чем нет. А если он настроил себе замков воздушных — то это его проблемы. Чего захотел… людей ему хороших и добрых…

Заснуть не получалось. Я лежал с закрытыми глазами, ноги гудели, усталость текла через провода моего тела, но отключиться никак не удавалось. Я слышал, как дышит Марат. Я слышал гром, словно он раздавался под потолком. И все невдомек мне было, что же такого случилось, что Марат разом на меня ополчился.

Он вдруг тихо встал и куда-то пошел. Я приоткрыл глаза. Марат стоял у самой двери. Он оглянулся на меня, но я успел сделать вид, что сплю. Тогда я услышал, как он приотворил дверь. Опять громыхнуло.

Куда он в ливень пошел?.. Я рывком встал, скатился с кровати и в два шага оказался у двери. Выглянул в щель да остолбенел: Марат стоял на улице под дождем, раскинув руки и подставив лицо холодным ядовитым каплям. Я потянулся было следом за ним, крикнул почти: беги в дом, тебя расплавит, в дом беги!.. Но что-то помешало мне нарушить его одиночество. Потому что ему не было больно. Он не содрогался от боли, кожа его не шипела от капель дождя, как от поцелуев расплавленного металла. Я стоял и смотрел, как он кружит под ливнем, не приносящим ему ни малейшего вреда.

Да что же он такое?.. Откуда он взялся?..

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Дождь прекратился, оставив лишь дымящиеся лужи на дорогах. Марат, развернувшись, увидел в проеме двери меня и пошел навстречу. На лице его застыла мрачная решимость. Я весь напрягся, словно перед дракой, и отступил на шаг, впуская Марата в дом. Он, в запачканных ботинках, весь насквозь мокрый, схватил свой рюкзак, вжикнул молнией, закрывая его, и ожесточенно заговорил:

— Как вы могли такое сотворить? С миром, с людьми. Как вы могли стать такими жестокими и равнодушными? Я видел многих до тебя. Машин и рейвистов. И все вы одинаковые. Всем вам ничего не нужно — ни будущего, ни настоящего. — Он взвалил почти пустой рюкзак на плечи и посмотрел мне в глаза. — Мы бы спасли вас! От всего спасли! Если бы только жизнь на вашей планете чуть раньше обнаружили! А теперь — поздно спасать… Скажи мне, Серый, достойны ли вы спасения? Достойны ли жизни в цивилизованном мире? Сможете ли вы заново научиться жить по-человечески? Что, скажи, с вами делать?

Я выдержал его взгляд, не моргнув ни разу. Постучал кулаком себе по макушке и тихо спросил:

— Совсем кукушкой поехал? Ничего с нами делать не надо. Нормально живем. Могло быть и хуже. После Третьей-то. А тебе голову бы подлечить.

Марат с жалостью взглянул на меня и вздохнул. Махнул рукой, развернулся и шагнул на улицу.

Он уходил не спеша, шлепал прямо по лужам. Я следил за ним сканерами глаз, пока он не скрылся за поворотом. Потом прикрыл дверь, достал из кармана кофты квадратик, который Марат забыл. Хотя… наверное, специально оставил. Портатик ведь он тоже не стал забирать. Я потыкал в кнопки. Полилась музыка: совсем незнакомая, на чужом языке. Но искра уже погасла, и я бросил квадратик в угол ко всякому хламу.


End file.
